


Five Times Steve's Friends Helped Him to Go Fuck Himself and One Time He Did It All By Himself

by LibidineTertius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Selfcest, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, There's Going to Be a Lot of Pairing So No OTP Grumpiness Please, This Fic is Brought to You by Avengers Who Think Steve Should Get Laid, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Steve knows all kinds of interesting people. People who figure "If one Steve is sexy, two Steves is better!"Comic book logic dictates that there are all sorts of ways to make that happen.A 5+1





	Five Times Steve's Friends Helped Him to Go Fuck Himself and One Time He Did It All By Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted that picture from Endgame.  
> You know the one. 
> 
> This is what resulted.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have opinions as to what should happen in later chapters, see the endnotes. (I don't want to put anything into tags until chapters have posted.) Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the ride.

As with most things in Steve’s experience, the first time it was Tony’s fault.

The First Time-

“Oh, go fuck yourself,” Clint said off-handedly in a moment of half-hearted pique. He didn't even look away from the video game he was playing with Natasha. Steve was doing his best to get used to the way profanity was casually slung about in the new millenium, but it was difficult. The Howlies might have used a _damn_ and _hell_ and even the newly popular _asshole_ , but this…

Tony was laughing though. “I’d pay to see that,” he said cheerfully while Natasha's little racing car swerved around a blue shell.

Confused, Steve turned to stare at Tony. “You'd want see Clint redo his field report?”

“No!” Tony was grinning. “To see you fuck yourself.” He was wearing that shit-eating grin on his face, the one that said he was trying to get Steve’s goat. But there was also something genuinely lascivious in it. Like maybe he meant it.

And Steve thought maybe he wouldn't mind if Tony did.

***

Two days later, Tony kissed him for the first time. Soon after, it turned out that it was a lot nicer to _get fucked_ than people made it sound.

***

Two months later, Tony all but dragged Steve into his lab. “I’ve made a holodeck,” he explained. It _sounded_ like it was an explanation. Not like Steve knew what that meant.

“That’s nice,” he said. He was sure that Tony would explain his project at length given the slightest encouragement anyway.

“A very _specific_ holodeck,” Tony continued with pride. “It’s still in beta. You can give me feedback.” And then he snapped his fingers and… turned into Steve. Kind of. Tony-Steve was glowing faintly and when he moved, there was the slightest delay between Tony moving and ‘Steve’ moving. When Tony said, “Cool, right?” it was with Steve’s voice.

“Disconcerting,” Steve said, blinking a touch too fast, trying to wrap his head around this one.

Tony-Steve pouted with Steve’s own (slightly glowing) face. “I was hoping for ‘fascinating,’ ‘genius,’ and ‘sexy.’”

Steve’s brows rose. An indistinct suspicion was growing. “Fascinating and genius, absolutely. But it’s… me!" he insisted. "Why s-”

Then Tony-Steve stepped in and kissed him full on the mouth. Steve could feel the faint scratch of Tony’s beard and the calluses on his hands. Then Tony-Steve whispered against his lips, “Look over there.” Steve looked up at what Tony had arranged along a section of wall: a projection screen like in a movie theater. It was showing a real-time image of _him_ in his own arms. Him, stroking down his own back. Cupping his own ass. Disconcerting. But not _just_ disconcerting.

“Okay,” he said a little unsteadily. “I understand why this is sexy now.”

“Just keep watching the screen,” Tony-Steve insisted. He kissed Steve’s lips briefly one more time then he dropped to his knees without ceremony. On the screen Steve popped the button on Steve’s pants. He watched 'his' hands shift the fabric down his thighs. It was a bit sick of him to want to see this. Definitely vain. While Steve felt a hand wriggle into his boxers, he could see that it was _himself_ doing it to himself. His cock immediately began to fill, balls humming with arousal. “God,” he whispered, reaching down to rest his hands on the back of Tony's (his) warm neck.

“Yes, dear,” Tony-Steve agreed. “But how about you just call me _Cap_. We can save _that_ for another day.” Steve would have said something about Tony’s overblown ego, but Tony-Steve (Cap) had worked Steve's erection out the front of his boxers, baring him to the air with confidence. When Cap put his mouth over the head of Steve’s cock and began to slowly lap at the head, Steve made a small, desperate sound, staring at them on the projection screen. 

“Cap…” he agreed, skating his hands up to pet Tony’s product-stiff hair, staring at them on the screen. Cap on his knees, wearing the exact same t-shirt and jeans as Steve, mouth bobbing as he sucked Steve. Steve wasn’t hard yet, but he was quickly rising to the occasion. “I’m not sure what it says about me that I’m enjoying this,” he murmured guiltily. 

Cap pulled off with a pop. “Says you have good taste,” Cap said in Tony’s intonations. “Step out of your boots. I’m going to let you fuck my face and come on me, and I want to make sure I get to see all the details.”

Steve ought to object to the fact that Tony didn’t ask about _recording_ them having sex, but he was having a damn good time. “You and I need to talk after this, Tony,” he said, but he was stripping out of his clothes quickly, because it _was_ sexy.

“Cap,” Tony corrected, but he gave Steve an apologetic smile. “We’re still go, right?”

“We’re still go,” Steve agreed, stripping his shirt off, leaving himself bare except for the dog tags which he couldn’t quite bring himself to take off these days, even for sex. Tony had said he liked them. RIght now, Steve could see the chain of the dog tags around Cap’s neck too, disappearing under Cap’s t-shirt. It _looked_ so real. In the projection screen, he saw Cap move forward, and Steve shivered slightly as he felt Tony’s fingers brush against the little hairs on his calves, slowly gliding his hands over the backs of Steve’s knees. And then Cap forcefully parted Steve’s thighs a little further, bringing him to just the right level for (Tony’s) Cap’s mouth. 

Steve groaned slightly and stroked his fingers against the strong muscles of his lover’s neck while watching Cap suck him off on the screen. It was perverse, watching his cock disappearing into his own mouth. “This is sick,” he said, but his tone was admiring. Tony was a genius. “I don’t think I’m hard enough to fuck your face yet. I want to see you lick me.”

Cap pulled off Steve’s cock with an obscenely wet noise. “Which of us is sick?” he teased, before taking Steve in hand, angling him up, and showily licking the underside of his cock from root to tip and back again. 

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, irrationally turned on.

“Not just yet, Spangles,” Tony-Steve said mildly. “Don’t be so impatient.” He spent several more minutes just rubbing Steve’s balls and licking the sides of Steve’s cock. Steve was now filling a lot more, erection hardening in Cap’s hands. Cap rubbed a thumb over the head of Steve’s cock. “I’ve had so many fantasies about you like this,” he announced shamelessly, in a hungry voice.

Steve grabbed his hair carefully, reminding himself that the texture of the hair was Tony’s because this _was_ Tony. He needed to be careful; Tony could be hurt if Steve wasn’t gentle. Still, Tony-Steve wasn’t resisting as Steve pulled Cap forward and demanded, “Stick your tongue out.” In fact, Cap groaned as Steve began to tap his cock against the flat of Cap’s tongue. Not quite real, but it was fascinating, seeing his own eager mouth straining up to take his cock. “So… fuck… not yet?” Steve repeated while Cap lapped at the head.

Cap pulled back enough to grin. “Who are we kidding?" They laughed, because this _was_ Tony. "You know I’m easy. Also lubed. And plugged.”

Steve felt like his breath was knocked out. It wasn’t the first time Tony had pulled something like this, coming all ready for sex so Steve could just slide in with a few good thrusts. But definitely the first time Tony had come to Steve like _this_. “Go fuck myself?” Steve asked a little hysterically, stroking himself, already planning this so he could position them so he could see the projection screen. “I want you on your back.”

Tony-Steve pouted, and Steve reminded himself never to make that expression because it looked _ridiculous_ with his face. “But I want to watch too.”

“You’re recording all this,” Steve pointed out. 

Cap hummed. “Telllll you what. Let’s wrestle for it. If you can get me on my back with my pants off, you can have me like that.”

Steve bit his lip and groaned a little, low in his throat. He knew exactly what his lover was going for here, and he was sure Tony was going to watch Steve, apparently, defiling himself over and over for days if not weeks, but he couldn’t say _he_ wouldn’t enjoy this too. “Sounds fine,” he agreed and immediately shoved Cap’s shoulders. Cap went over backward, flailing. Steve followed him down to the floor of the lab even as Cap rolled away. Steve grabbed his ankle before he could get far, dragging Cap closer again. On the belly, Cap scrabbled for purchase, but Steve was persistent. He grabbed at Cap’s pants and flipped him over onto his back again before he seized the waistband while Cap struggled. His lover batted at his hands, putting up a good show of resistance, but Steve _ripped_ as hard as he could. Fasteners pinged away wildly and fabric tore as easily as paper. It didn’t look quite right while it tore, the illusion of fabric projected over the real thing. From the way Cap arched and groaned, though, it was real enough to hit all of Tony's kinks.

In fact, Cap was enjoying this a hell of a lot judging by the tent in his exposed boxers. They were the same pale blue as Steve’s, and Steve gave Cap another careful jostle, pushing him more firmly onto his back. This done, Steve gripped Cap's cock, giving him a few good pumps. Tony fit familiarly into his hand and Steve leaned up to give him a few good sucks. “Not yet!” Cap insisted. “Not yet! I want to be hard while you fuck me.”

Steve wasn’t going to spoil his lover’s fantasy, so he nodded and grabbed the waistband of the boxers, then tore those apart too. He didn’t usually destroy Tony’s expensive clothes, but they were both feeling a bit wild. The way Cap’s eyes fluttered when they ripped said it was worth the bill. “Yeah,” Cap encouraged. As his chest arched forward, Steve could see the glow of the arc reactor shining through the illusion and he wanted to touch it, but Cap insisted, “Go on. Get in there.”

A little hurried arranging torn clothes and positioning Cap with both knees up over Steve’s left shoulder, and he was pretty much ready to go. “Lube,” he demanded quietly, because he wasn’t about to hurt Tony, and he knew his lover would have some around.

“I _am_ lubed," Cap argued.

“Lube,” he demanded again. He knew Tony's idea of 'ready' and he wasn't about to do that. Cap grumbled but passed it over. Satisfied, Steve traced the edge of the plug with a fingertip and tugged just slightly. “How long you been planning this?” he asked, bumping it enough to make it shift about inside Cap, just reminding his lover of its presence.

Cap squirmed. “A while. Come _on_!” He was practically whining.

Steve gripped the edge of the plug and gave it a little tug. The plug pulled out a few centimeters, enough to make the thickest part stretch Cap wider, making him groan and wriggle more. Always a good look on Tony. Also, it seemed, a good look on him. It wasn't a small plug either. Tony really did intend for Steve to just shove right in. “When we finish up here," Steve said roughly, "you and me are going to have a talk about springing this kind of thing on me." He swallowed and smiled a little shyly. "And then I’m going to rub your back while we both watch this film.”

“Uh-huh,” Cap agreed, though the glint of Tony through the illusion said he was listening. “Fuck me already. I’ve been half-hard for hours, okay?”

“How am I supposed to turn down an invitation like that?” Steve slid the plug slowly out the rest of the way before slapping a little more lube over his own erection. “Breathe out.” He gripped Cap’s hip one-handed and pressed forward. Even though his lover was stretched and lubed and eagerly participating, the squeeze was enough to make Steve shudder with the need for control. He exhaled hard as he rolled his hips forward. Cap was groaning and tense, grabbing at his own cock, stroking himself and Steve stared at them in the projection screen. At the image of himself fucking into himself “Can you take it?” he asked, as though Cap wasn't _already_ taking it.

“Fuck yes,” Cap agreed, muscles jumping as Steve slid in deeper, cock already more than halfway inside. He craned his head back to look at the screen too. “Wow. That’s… filthy.” Steve half-expected self-aggrandizement, a _You can thank me later_. But instead Cap just curled back up, smiling wobbily and grabbed at Steve, leaning up and kissing him. Steve leaned into the kiss, enjoying the little scratch of beard even as he thrust in. He kept fucking into Cap a little at a time until their bodies were joined as deep as it was possible to get.

“Thank you,” Steve murmured, because no one except for his crazy, brilliant lover could have come up with this perfect perversity. He bit at Cap’s lip and licked where his teeth had been. Then he bore Cap down, pinning his back firmly to the floor, holding his legs up by the tattered remains of his pants while he started fucking into him with long strokes, the way he knew Tony liked it. Beneath him, Cap thrashed and whimpered, urging, “Give it to me. Fuck me. You filthy bastard. Fuck…” There were tears in his eyes, but Cap was clearly not interested in stopping or even slowing. 

It was good and too intense to last, but Steve was going to hold on a little longer. He was going to pump Cap full and leave him damn well satisfied. Then Cap slapped Steve on the chest a few times, insisting, “Wait, wait, wait…”

Confused and a little concerned, Steve stilled. Cap didn’t look like he was hurt… “What?”

“On my face,” Cap reminded him. “You looked like you were getting close. You said you were going to fuck me and come on my face.”

He’d forgotten that bit and the idea made him squirm, but not in a bad way. Not something Tony usually asked for. That meant Tony just wanted to see come on Steve’s face.… good to know. “Your wish is my command,” Steve said hoarsely, giving Cap a dozen more firm fucks before pulling out. Cap groaned at the sudden emptiness and Steve demanded, “Stroke yourself, _Cap_ ," in a throaty whisper. "But don’t come yet.” He leaned in closer, and stroked himself over Cap’s face, stripping his cock hard and fast until the sensation sizzled up in his spine, spreading out from his balls, flushing hotly through his body. Thin streaks of come striped across Cap’s face, across cheek and ear. One small splash landed right at the corner of Cap’s mouth. Steve stared at it, gaze slowly raking his way up to Cap's eyes.

And, because Steve was a quick study, he leaned in for a quick, deep kiss then whispered, “Where do _you_ want to come?”

Cap’s head thunked back against the floor. “Best day ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter by Chapter Plan:
> 
> Chapter One: Tony and the early stages of the Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing system  
> Chapter Two: Thor and one of the Love Bots from Guardians 2  
> Chapter Three: Wanda and the mind whammy  
> Chapter Four: Loki and his shapeshifting  
> Chapter Five: Doctor Strange and the clones fanfic says he can totally do
> 
> +1: Time-traveling, universe hopping Steve
> 
> (Other ideas that may get tagged in if one of these just isn't working: LMDs or Skrulls)
> 
> How many ways can fandom come up with for Steve to go fuck himself? :D


End file.
